1. Field of the Invention
Embodiment described herein relates to a sample information detection apparatus and a sample information detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
During processing of samples, for example, where samples such as blood and serum are tested and analyzed, an operation of reading sample information from a barcode or the like attached to a test tube (sample container) is performed as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-310050. Information of a barcode, etc. is often provided on a portion of the side face of a test tube, rendering it difficult to perform the operation depending on the positional relationship of the barcode, etc. to a read unit. Accordingly, rotating a test tube to adjust its orientation during or prior to a read operation has been practiced. For example, it has been a practice to use a laser read apparatus to scan a test tube while rotating the test tube.
The rotational adjustment of orientations requires a long time, thus hampers improvement in processing efficiency.